


Nothing to Feel Guilty About

by Falka_tyan



Series: Falka-tyan's Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, F/M, Impact Play, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, One Shot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Allura has been blessed with the very best boy as her life partner and submissive. He may seem shallow from the first sight, but it couldn't be farther from the truth,ora one-shot where Lance gets his ass whipped and Allura enjoys it.(spoiler: he does enjoy it, too).
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Falka-tyan's Kinktober 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552123
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Nothing to Feel Guilty About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asimi_Shadowborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asimi_Shadowborn/gifts).

> Hello, my dears!
> 
> Welcome to my second Kinktober prompt! Lol! 
> 
> My brave friend Asimi suggested: "I'd ask for Alura teasing Lance until he cries xD".  
My dear, I fulfilled your request! Lance cries for sure!  
I must admit that the beating his ass suffers can't be considered "teasing" by any means, but I did what I could! You can't order a creative spirit around!  
*does some incessant screeching to prove her point*
> 
> Anyway, while there's more Allura's inner dialogue than actual spanking in this little fic, I imagine Lance hurting and Allura acting quite cold towards him. It is consensual and discussed prior, but just be careful on your way (Asimi, I write this for you, yeah?)
> 
> (feels like my starting notes get longer than the fic itself)  
Please, enjoy!

His sweet ass is crimson already, and his voice is hoarse from crying out in pain.

Her darling boy. Her precious submissive.

So pretty, so eager to suffer for her. Ready to take anything she dishes out.

His hands and feet are tied together under a bench, so he can’t evade the blows even if he tried. With the bench between his thighs and the pillow under his pelvis, he has no other choice but to spread his legs clumsily. She’d say, he looks a little frog-like. This position is both humiliating for him and delightful to her.

Allura looks Lance over once again, giving him a small respite from the onslaught.

He looks majestic. Better than ever. Allura circles the bench, crouches in front of Lance’s head and takes him by the hair. He’s such a good boy – he knows what she expects from him and does so without being told to. He lets her guide his head however she pleases. It takes him a second to open his gorgeous baby blues and train his gaze on his Mistress, though, so far gone he is already. Allura looks at him encouragingly, and a weak smile immediately spreads over Lance’s face.

He appears to be… happy.

Allura feels so fond of Lance at this moment that she almost calls off the session to cuddle him right this instant. Only the fact that Lance wanted her to take her time, to hurt him as much as she wants, stops her from doing so. She will continue, until the half-hour is over or until he safewords. She asks for Lance's colour for good measure, receives an unwavering: “Green” in reply and allows him to lower his gaze again.

_“Why do I hurt you?”_

_“Because you like it, Mistress.”_

_“And what do I like about it?”_

_“You like to hear little boys cry and watch them struggle.”_

_“That’s it, good boy, Lance.”_

_“Thank you, Mistress. Please, Mistress…”_

Allura stands up and walks over to the other end of the bench. On a whim, she trails her hand over Lance's spine, and the silly boy tries to arch into her touch, absorb all she’s giving.

Lance is the best sub she’d ever had. Responsive, obedient, loyal. Careful with her boundaries. Always easy to rile up. Just how she likes them, and better.

It certainly had been a big surprise when she realised what kind of person Lance is.

She didn’t expect him to be such a pleaser in bed, for starters. She thought he’d be egoistic and too self-centred (to be honest, she didn’t even expect that she would allow a second date after grudgingly agreeing to the first one) - he certainly acts like that in public. But in private, Lance is neither of these things. He is attentive, tender and soft. When he doesn’t feel that he has to impress the people around him, he drops his “playboy” mask (not that many girls fall for it, anyway) and turns out to be the boy Allura is more than content to be dating now.

When they first tried to have sex, Lance had been almost scared. It puzzled Allura. She'd heard the jokes but couldn’t imagine that he would be a virgin for real. Now she thinks it may have been for the best. Maybe, that's when their D/s dynamic was born.

Allura offered Lance to guide him, to teach him how to make it nice for both parties. “I want to please you,” – Lance said, so easy and honest that Allura felt familiar tingles somewhere in her belly. The ones meaning that her predatory part has been awakened. She’d like to order him around, she thought; take control of the innocent boy and truly make him her own...

What Allura couldn’t foretell was that one day, he would let her.

Lance surpassed her expectations.

Unlike all Allura’s previous partners (seasoned subs excluded), Lance meant what he said. Having a good time in Lance’s eyes was to make Allura feel special, not to try and reach his own orgasm.

He spent countless hours between her thighs, learning how to tease her and lick her and satisfy her over and over again.

He learnt how to fuck her with his fingers, with his own cock, staving off his orgasm as best as he could, with different dildos and vibrators. He allowed her to breach his hole for the first time ever – and to use it however she desired.

He was so eager to please Allura that she started to think about introducing him to her kinky side - now, in earnest.

In about a year after their first time, she offered Lance to have a scene – and he agreed. He was eager like a puppy about to be taken for a walk (he’d be a good pup, too – it’s a pity Allura is not into it). All in all, talking things over took a month. Somehow, Lance expected Allura to take all responsibility so that he won’t have to control anything at all. Allura was not into that and certainly not with a first-time sub. It’s been a hard month. Turned out, they both had a lot of issues – and, in the light of Lance’s raw admissions, Allura was able to face her own weaknesses.

They’ve been on the verge of a break-up several times but, after the month of negotiations was over, they were still together and felt stronger as a couple.

She is glad they did so. She is glad they explored slowly. She is grateful to Lance that he taught himself to mind his own limits.

She is happy to say that now, after three years with Lance, she trusts him implicitly.

Otherwise, how could she allow herself to unleash her inner sadist and to let it loose on her boyfriend’s body like that?

Allura takes her time, enjoying the view.

It’s everything she likes about their scenes. Her boy’s butt looks swollen and ripe. His hole is on display, and his full, heavy balls are lying on the bench, exposed and oh-so-easy to hurt.

Allura shakes her head. Poor boy. His ass is on fire already, bruised and striped. He’s moaning and whimpering – she drinks the pitiful sounds down with greed.

The best thing about the whole set-up is that he doesn’t exactly like pain – but he endures it for her sake. Just because she enjoys inflicting it. Just because her contentment feels better to him than anything else.

_(it's not a good thing; it's not nice of her; she shouldn't be doing this to anyone, let alone her beloved!)_

Tomorrow, she’ll make it up to him. She’s good at giving him pleasure, too – not only Lance studied his partner with care, but Allura also paid attention.

She knows she doesn’t have to – he told her thousandth of times that he loves their playtime, that he gets out of it as much as she does, but it isn’t enough.

Allura feels very selfish after she hurts Lance just for her own enjoyment. In the moment, it feels great, she feels on top of the world, almost omnipotent. Afterwards, she thinks that she’d been unnecessarily cruel and very careless. It feels like she exploits Lance.

They talked about it. Lance even elaborated what he likes so much about heavy impact scenes where he doesn’t receive any sexual gratification. Allura agreed that his words make sense…

And yet, she is only human. Decidedly, unquestionably human. She wants to be a good person and is so afraid that her big ego will stand in the way. She feels guilty for giving in to her odd wishes.

This is why tomorrow will be spent in her bed, cuddling and kissing. Allura will treat Lance's bruises with a healing lotion (again) and make love to him in the most tender way. She won’t let him do anything for her, other than lie back and bask in her attention.

It will do them both good.

As for now, Allura raises her arm for another strike.

A dull thud, a yell and then – muffled sobs. The body on the bench is quivering.

“Oh, baby, that must have hurt,” - pities him Allura.

Another strike, a shriek from Lance, and another one –

\- he's in for very long 13 minutes left from his half-hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehey!
> 
> Asimi, you need to tell me what you think! 
> 
> Everyone else, please, feel free to tell me how you felt about them, too! I'm a Sheith-writer, I didn't ever do Allura with Lance.  
This is my first time! Tell me I did good 😭
> 
> Come to my Twitter! It's [Falka-tyan](https://twitter.com/FalkaTyan/)  
or my Tumblr: [Falka-tyan](http://falka-tyan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
